La verdad detrás de la apariencia
by BulmB
Summary: Imagine que después de cumplir mi propósito estaría en la gloria, pero todo eso derrumbo, nací y crecí para pelear pero algo en mi cambio, ¿Que es? una terrícola me enseño en contra de mi voluntad algo que yo mismo desconocí de mi, era mi propia debilidad pero también era el pilar de mi fuerza. Este fics es dedicado a tos los fans de esta pareja tan dispareja espero que oz guste!
1. una historia, que es el amor?

**Esta es una historia basada de DBZ. Quiero que estén concientes que los personajes son de Akira Toriyama, tratare de ser lo mas realista posible, pero no prometo nada eh…!**

**Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios si tienen alguna sugerencia o desean que se le agregue algo mas lo acepto n.n**

**UNA HISTORIA, ¿QUE ES EL AMOR?**

Ya habia pasado un tiempo desde que los sayajin estuvieron en la tierra Raditz habia muerto, Nappa tambien y Vegeta pudo escapar gracias a la misericordia de Goku.

Además de eso Bulma, Krilin y Gohan habían viajado a un planeta llamado Namek para juntar nuevamente las esferas del dragón pero algo extraordinario paso, si, pero no fue la batalla de Goku y Frizer si no el encuentro de dos personas aparentemente diferentes pero tan igual, así es, me refiero a Bulma y Vegeta…

Vegeta no tenia tanto conocimiento sobre los terrícolas pero se impresiono al ver que estos son iguales físicamente a los sayajin a excepción de la cola y la diferencia de fuerza y resistencia; pero vegeta nunca noto esto hasta que conoció a una chica de pelo azul y ojos azules con una hermosura peculiar que le atrajo al instante de conocerla en aquel planeta, aunque para el solo era un simple deseo, después de aquel encuentro breve ocurrieron varios acontecimientos por lo que no volvieron a encontrarse hasta que se utilizo uno de los deseos de la esfera para resucitar a los que habían muerto en Namek y transportados a la tierra.

Allí se encontraba el… Vegeta recostado en un árbol escuchando de lejos lo que hablaban aquellos nativos de Namek y claro, Krilin, Gohan y Bulma, todos trataban de comprender lo que sucedía, al paso de algunos minutos la realidad se apodero de ellos y comprendieron a la exactitud lo que sucedió, afortunadamente Bulma siempre cargaba con su celular y pudo localizar a su padre para que la pasara a recoger con una nave tremendamente grande pues sus planes era llevar a todos los namekuseijin a su casa, después de proponerles a ellos su idea dio media vuelta hacia aquel joven sayajin que aun seguía de brazos cruzados recostado del árbol mirando y escuchando calladamente.-Y tu nombre pequeño? Es Vegeta, verdad? - dijo Bulma sonriendo pero aquel sayajin se sorprendió pues ningún ser vivo consiente le habia hablado de tal forma, no pudo evitar poner una cara de asombro mientras dijo en voz baja- eh…? Me dijo pequeño?- Bulma no hizo caso al comentario de este y continuo- Por que no vienes? Si no tienes algún lugar a donde ir… - Vegeta como siempre de orgulloso cambio de dirección su mirada y volvió a fruncir el seño.- Hum!- fue lo único que se escucho de el. –Te serviré MUCHA comida, me imagino que comes igual que Goku o me equivoco.- Al decir esto Bulma se paro de frente a el segura de que ya lo habia convencido pues sabia que a su amigo Goku le gustaba comer mucho y dedujo que es algo de origen sayajin, hizo media sonrisa cuando dijo- Hahaha, aunque no te permitiré que te enamores de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva- esta vez ella solo trataba de bromear pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de la ayuda que recibieron de Vegeta en Namek al menos trataba de ser hospitalaria, aunque Vegeta no conocía esto por lo que al ultimo comentario de Bulma no pudo evitarlo nuevamente y mirarla aun mas sorprendido pero sin dejar de fruncir el seño ni quitar su postura- Que mujer tal vulgar!- refunfuño mientras una gota se sudor bajaba sobre su rostro – y como grita!- añadió pero aceptando ir a la casa de Bulma pues realmente tenia hambre.

Pasaron las horas y el padre de la peliazul los recogió en el lugar en el que estaban y los ayudo a llegar a casa, cuando la nave aterrizo en la casa de los Briefs todos bajaron pero se sorprendieron al ver la inmensa casa que los rodeaba incluso el mismo Sayajin quedo impresionado incluso este era uno de los que se encontraban a la delantera, cosa que para Vegeta era raro, ya que siempre le gustaba estar aparte del grupo, mientras el se sumergía en sus pensamientos, tanto por el cambio de su vida como por lo impresionado de la casa incluso la tecnología que se rodeaba a su alrededor una señora de pelo rubio y sonriente se acerco a la derecha de el observándolo de arriba abajo haciendo que este se intimidara un poco – Esta es su casa! Me imagino que tu eres el novio de Bulma, eres encantador y se ve que estas a la moda!- la Sra. Briefs estaba emocionada pues era una mujer que esperaba que su hija tenga lo mejor y esto incluía un novio de apariencia "perfecta" como Vegeta – A… la moda?- fue lo único que Vegeta pudo decir pues no comprendía nada de lo que decía la Sra. Brief pero decidió no decir mas y seguir la corriente, solo se conformo con tratar de seguirle el ritmo a los padres de la peliazul que se encargaron de mostrarles toda la casa.

Los días pasaron y la casa estaba repleta de gente pues aun los Namek se encontraban en la casa ahora mismos los únicos privilegiados de tener cuartos solos sin tener que compartir eran los Briefs y Vegeta, su vida se volvió rutinaria, pues los meses pasaron y Vegeta adopto ciertas costumbres de terrícola como la hora de comer y de dormir, además de que se levantaba temprano para entrenar, en eso consistía su día, Bulma mientras tanto trabajaba en casa con su padre y a veces salía con Yancha aunque su relación se acortaba cada vez mas pues el seguía comportándose como un niño, cosa que a ella le desagradaba, Bulma a pesar de tener una apariencia frágil era una persona muy reservada en cuanto sus sentimientos negativos claro, pues era orgullosa y no deseaba que nadie la viera triste, un día llego a casa después de haber salido con Yancha, llego con cara de pocos amigos, todos estaban cenando pero esta paso por alto la cena, ya tenia la costumbre de discutir siempre con Vegeta pero esta vez ella no hizo caso a sus insultos y subió las escaleras sin percatarse de que Vegeta la seguía – No me dejaras hablando solo mujer!- dijo entre dientes pero ella solo estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, en vez de ir a su cuarto entro por una puerta que para ese entonces Vegeta desconocía y subió una pequeña escalera que la llevaba a un hermoso jardín que se encontraba en la parte alta de la casa donde se podría observar las estrellas, se recostó en uno de los muebles que se encontraban ahí mientras sus brazos se entrelazaban ella solo se quedo inmóvil ahí mientras algunas lagrimas salían de su rostro, Vegeta no comprendía pues nunca vio llorar a nadie mas que a los que el mataba y lloraban por terror u algo parecido, pero esta vez era diferente ella lloraba sin ninguna razón aparente según Vegeta – Pero que mujer tan extraña es esta- pensó para si mientras se acercaba con las manos en sus bolsillos silenciosamente, Bulma aun no se habia percatado de la presencia de este hasta que Vegeta movido por su impulso sujeto la barbilla de la peliazul delicadamente mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo, el estaba como siempre a simple vista, con su seño fruncido pero Bulma pudo ver en el algo distinto, ella no se enojo por que ella lo siguiera ahora mismo era lo de menos incluso ni siquiera pensaba el por que de estar llorando mas bien le dio curiosidad la actitud del sayajin pues nunca se atrevió a tener un contacto tan cercano con el ni siquiera en sus típicas peleas, el simplemente trataba de descifrar lo que le sucedía a Bulma pero después de unos minutos de silencio…

-No comprendo a los terrícolas, son muy débiles- dijo mientras cambiaba la dirección de su mirada y se sentaba al lado de ella, Bulma se giro para verlo un poco indignada por lo que el dijo pero como no quería discutir simplemente se limito a decir- Si viniste para decir tonterías te puedes…- Fue interrumpida por Vegeta que pensativo dijo- ¿Qué te pasa?- esta vez la miro de reojo tratando de esconder su curiosidad no por la pregunta si no su curiosidad por ella, en si todo el ser de la peliazul para el era un misterio pues el si sabia apenas que detrás de una persona tan extravagante como "la gran Bulma Briefs" se encontraba algo mas pero ¿Que era?

- Vaya Vegeta no sabia que te preocupabas por mi- dijo esta con una sonrisa un poco mas amigable tratando de cambiarle el tema pero este insistió, claro antes tenia que demostrar lo orgulloso que era. – Ha! No me interesas mujer solo quiero saber que te pasa y punto!- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado tratando de esquivar su mirada, la peliazul suspiro y sin temor alguno recostó su cabeza en el hombro del sayajin, para su sorpresa el se sorprendió pero el sintió el deseo de abrazarla aunque aun no sabia por que pues nunca sintió ese deseo, solo la miro con asombro hasta que se acostumbro a sentir el rose de su piel, mientras este se quedaba atontado mirándola ella lo interrumpió y dijo- Es muy complicado, probablemente no me entiendas.

El comprendió su silencio pues a el tampoco le gusta hablar mucho sobre lo que hace o no y después de unos minutos el le pregunto - ¿Por qué sufres por el?- Bulma se sorprendió pues para su entender creía que Vegeta no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con Yancha, apenas sabia que era novio de ella según su punto de vista pero el pelinegro era mas astuto y aunque no comprendía del todo las emociones que según el hacían a una persona débil si se había familiarizado con ella, además de que estaba conciente de que siempre ella y Yancha discutían, Bulma menciono- Pues, lo hago.. mm… por que creo que lo amo, va… sinceramente, ya no se si es así creo que es por costumbre- dijo la peliazul un poco dudosa pues no sentía lo mismo por Yancha desde que Vegeta empezó a vivir en aquel lugar, en ese momento Bulma empezó a reaccionar ante todo eso y le surgió una gran duda: ¿Me gusta Vegeta? Ella ponía cara de asombro al pensar en el tema pero trato de disimular mientras estaba cerca del Sayajin.

Vegeta se alejo un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara- Que es el amor?- Como?- dice Bulma pues no comprendía que alguien no sepa lo que es el amor, - No te hagas mujer, dijiste que lo amas entonces que es…- Bulma sin mas ni menos lo interrumpió y dijo- Esto…- mientras ponía sus dos delicadas manos antes de que el pelinegro reaccionara a su acción y le dio un beso delicado pero Bulma no tardo en separarse pues entendió que solo actúo por impulso, ambos se sonrojaron y ella se incorporo poniéndose de pie delante de el- Disculpa, no debí…- no salio ni una palabra mas de sus labios y se retiro lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar. Vegeta mientras tanto se quedo perplejo, enmudecido y con un torbellino de sensaciones que jamás en su vida había experimentado.

_**¿Qué pensara Vegeta? ¿Y que sucederá después? **_


	2. AL BORDE DE LA IRA

**_Espero que les aya gustado, se que al comienzo se de un poco aburrido pero estoy tratando de seguir la trama créanme las cosas mejoraran ;)_**

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

_Vegeta se alejo un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara- Que es el amor?- Como?- dice Bulma pues no comprendía que alguien no sepa lo que es el amor, - No te hagas mujer, dijiste que lo amas entonces que es…- Bulma sin mas ni menos lo interrumpió y dijo- Esto…- mientras ponía sus dos delicadas manos antes de que el pelinegro reaccionara a su acción y le dio un beso delicado pero Bulma no tardo en separarse pues entendió que solo actúo por impulso, ambos se sonrojaron y ella se incorporo poniéndose de pie delante de el- Disculpa, no debí…- no salio ni una palabra mas de sus labios y se retiro lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar. Vegeta mientras tanto se quedo perplejo, enmudecido y con un torbellino de sensaciones que jamás en su vida había experimentado._

**AL BORDE DE LA IRA**

Después de lo sucedido paso poco menos que una semana, tanto Vegeta como Bulma se evitaban, ella solo lo esquivaba por vergüenza ademas aun seguia con Yancha y trataba de evitar a toda costa pensar en ese hombre orgulloso que era Vegeta, pero este la evitaba pues aun seguia pensando en aquel beso que muchas veces lo distraia de su entrenamiento ademas de que quedo perplejo pues en toda su vida nunca vio una raza que tuviera casi las mismas costumbres "romanticas" que la Sayajin aunque a veces se consideraba esto como un acto de debilidad. – No puedo seguir asi, debo enfocarme en derrotar a Kakarotto, ese cobarde aun no da señales de su existencia- trato de penzar en otra cosa creia que pensando en derrotar a Goku podria olvidarse de esa mujer, para su dicha vio una nave que el padre de Bulma habia construido se acerco para poder ver los detalles de la misma de cerca, pero Sr. Briefs lo interrumpio – Ven hijo, quieres entrar?- Vegeta lo miro y sin decir nada entro a la nave, lo primero que llamo su atención era el combustible, pues tenia suficiente para algunos meses en el espacio, y sin mas ni menos oprimio el boton que indicaba que la nave se preparaba para el despeje- Esta es mi oportunidad- Dijo este con una risa un poco lunatica y despego dejando sin palabras a los ayudantes de papa de Bulma, pero como siempre este no se impreciono- Mmm, que chico tan raro es este… De seguro vendra pronto- Dijo mientras miraba la nave en los cielos alejarse hasta no quedar rastro de ella, después decidio continuar con su vida cotidiana.

Al paso de las horas Bulma vio la casa vacia y pregunto a su madre que estaba en la cocina por Vegeta, pues ya era hora de almorzar y ya era costumbre encontrarlo ahí, esperando la comida.- Bueno mi amor, creo que el joven Vegeta se fue al espacio- dijo la Sra. Brief con su tipica sonrisa sin dejar de hacer lo suyo- Que?- fue lo unico que se escucho de Bulma que para ese momento estaba exaltada decidio ir a la peluqueria, pues a veces decidia cambiar su look como una forma de cambiar de actitud, al cabo de unas horas ya no tenia el pelo lacio mas bien lo llevaba rizo y alocado pero le quedaba hermoso. Al llegar a casa se sentia vacia, no creia que la presencia de ese sayajin era tan importante hasta que el se fue.

En otro lado Vegeta se encontraba ya en el espacio, hasta cierto punto se sentia aliviado pero no dejaba de sentir un bacio- Maldicion!- dijo este enojado golpeando la pared de la nave-No puedo creer que me acostumbre…- se interrumpio a si mismo para después continuar- Ha! No me acostumbre a esa humana, solo fue un momento de debilidad pero ya paso, soy el principe de los Sayajin y no permitire que una mujer tan exasperante como esa se meta en mi cabeza!- Rio un poco mientras se puso a entrenar y tambien buscaba a Goku.

Pasaron algunos meses y Bulma se habia reconciliado con Yancha aunque su relacion ya era mas por costumbre que por amor, la peliazul no dejaba de pensar y preocuparse por Vegeta, por eso desidio llamar a sus amigos incluyendo a su novio para distraerse un poco, mientras esperaba que ellos llegaran a la casa se puso a leer una revista en la sala, mientras ojeaba la revista no podia evitar pensar aun en Vegeta y no pudo mas que suspirar, su madre que la miraba desde lejos sabia lo que sucedia aunque muchas veces optava por hacerce la tonta asi que se acerco a ella y le ofrecio unos pastelillos, pero la peliazul lo rechazo, al paso de algunos segundos el timbre de la casa sono y ella fue corriendo hacia la puerta, estaba emocionada por que habia encontrado la escapatoria momentania a sus pensamientos, saludo a cada uno de sus amigos con emocion y se dirijieron a uno de los balcones de la casa, todos pasaron un gran momento hasta que Yancha tomando un poco de su te helado dijo- Que tranquilidad, no hay nada mejor que vivir en este lugar- Bulma que se encontraba sentada en el barandal del balcon como toda chica enamorada no pudo evitar hablar de su principe – Aproposito me pregunto que esta haciendo en este momento Vegeta- ignoro por completo el comentario de Yancha y aparentemente nadie se percato de lo sucedido, ni siquiera el mismo Yancha pues respondio- En este momento supongo que Vegeta tiene que estar persiguiendo a Goku por todo el espacio sideral- aun seguia sonriendo este y no dejaba de observar la belleza de Bulma cuando Oolong dijo- Que obstinado es ese sujeto!- pero de repente la cara cambio a una de susto- cada vez que veo su espantoza cara me pongo a temblar!- varias gotas de sudor pasaron por su rostro, nadie se sorprendio pues realmente esa era la tipica reaccion que podia poner cualquiera que vea a Vegeta, claro a ecepcion de Bulma-Despues de todo, yo no creo que el sea un hombre malo- Yancha se enfurecio, al pareces ya habia reaccionado a lo que sucedia y empezo a sospechar, no pudo evitar inclinarce hacia delante- QUE? Que no es malo? Si es un vulgar ladron espacial- fruncio el seño estaba casi gritando sus palabras pero la peliazul estaba de lo mas tranquila, no era nada que le sorprendia y quizo seguir tentando su suerte-El hace lo posible por perseguir a Goku, yo solo creo que es un hombre con mucho carácter- movio su mano derecha para referise a el y Yancha aun mas indignado se levanto de su aciento –Que dices Bulma?- Ya Bulma estaba acostumbrada a los berrinches de Yancha asi que no le importo en lo mas minimo; pero en ese instante Oolong interrumpio- Vamos Yancha no te pongas celoso- Se burlo este pero Yancha al ver su postura solo dijo- No lo estoy- mientras tomaba su posición anterior relajado creyendo que nadie se habia percatado de la situación. La Sra. Briefs vio oportuno intervenir y se acerco con una bandeja de Te en mano- Pues mi esposo acaba de decirme que se le terminara el combustible- sonrio como siempre. Bulma sin embargo no pudo evitar ocultar la preocupación que sentia por Vegeta y trato de mirar hacia el cielo para que nadie vea su reaccion, pero ya era muy tarde – Habra visto a Goku en el espacio- Con ese comentario llamo la atención de Yancha quien la observaba con curiosidad y la peliazul solo se limito a suspirar Despues de unos cuantos minutos de discusiones y suspiros sobre el sayajin una nave callo de golpe en el patio de la CC la madre de Bulma se exalto y dijo- Oh Santo Dios por fin a regresado!- salian varias gotas de sudor de su rostro pero aun asi no perdia la postura

Yancha y Puar salieron corriendo y se colocaron delante de la Sra Briefs mientras Puar se escondia de tras de Yancha este tomaba una pose protectora dispuesto a pelear, la compuerta de la nave se habrio y salio un calmado Sayajin que no le importaba los estrabos que habia ocacionado Bulma se acerco calmada y simplemente se detubo a mirar cuando Vegeta se puso frente a Yancha – Que demonios haces Vegeta aquí, dime!- grito alterado Yancha.- Ay! Dios Santo pero si es ese muchacho que sorpresa- Se sorprendio la madre de Bulma que seguia detrás de Yancha, pero Vegeta la ignoro por completo mientras hacia un leve gruñido y fijo su mirada en Bulma después paso mirar al suelo, se podria decir que el sayajin a pesar de tener una cara de frustración tambien se noto como si tuviera vergüenza – Todavia no a regresado Kakarotto, contesten!- Yancha algo confundido pero sin dejar de estar al ataque menciono-No me digas que no lo encontraste en el espacio, responde! – Vegeta quien rara vez no estaba tan enfurecido salto de la nave y quedo frente al joven terricola – No tengo por que contestar esa tonta pregunta- dijo sin mostrar ninguna emocion mas que enojo, Bulma interrumpio su pelea –Vamos, tranquilicense muchachos, por que no dejas que se bañe primer- ella estaba muy feliz de que el regresara aunque sabia disimular muy bien, bueno eso era lo que ella creia

Se postro frente al sayajin y toco con su dedo el pecho del mismo- Anda, tienes que bañarte por que estas muy sucio- fruncio el seño mientras miraba directamente a Vegeta pero este solo miraba los dedos de la peliazul en su pecho algo atonito pues no se acostumbraba a que ella lo tratara como alguien mas, ella quito sus dedos del pecho de Vegeta y señalo la casa- Ven es por aquí- dijo sonriente Yancha que se encontraba detrás de ella estaba imprecionado, pues Bulma aparentaba no tenerle ni un poco de miedo pero ademas un poco celoso, mientras que Vegeta solo miro a Bulma pensantivo pero esta le hablo con autoridad y dijo al mirarlo de reojo- Que no eres cortes con una dama!- eso era lo que faltaba para enfurecerlo pues hizo una pequeña rabieta pero no paso mas de ahí ya que el mismo se impedia hacerle daño a ella, puso sus manos en la sintura y siguió silenciosamente a Bulma – Es increible!- dijo Yancha aun sorprendido, no podia creer lo que veia pero Puar lo recalco- Vegeta esta obedeciendo a Bulma?- aparentemente no era un sueño, era una realidad.

Ya dentro de la casa Bulma camino todo el pasillo con Vegeta hasta dirijirlo al baño, el ya sabia donde estaba pero demas esta mencionar que ella queria estar cerca de su presencia, la peliazul paso a dejarle ropa en el baño y esconder la ropa que ya se habia quitado, era como una especie de armadura se detubo a observar la ropa toda destrozada imaginando lo que Vegeta habia hecho en el espacio pero algo mas la retubo en aquel lugar, era observar la figura imprecionante que se podia ver tras la cortina de baño.

Despues de estar un rato anonadada algo la hizo reaccionar, era la voz de uno de sus amigos, Krilin asi que salio a saludarlo- Hola! Pense que no vendrias!- Dijo mientras se dirijia al mismo balcon donde se encontraban anteriormente, - Chicos, que tal si hacemos una barbacoa- dijo para romper el hielo mientras se dirijia a buscar lo necesario para prepararla pero mejor mando a uno de los robots que estan rondando por la casa y se devolvió para el balcon otra vez no pudo evitar escuchar a Krilin decir – Vine de inmediato por que estaba seguro de que Goku habia regresado- paso a poner sus manos detrás de la cabeza y Yancha respondio- Por lo que estoy enterado en lo unico que piensa es en tener otra pelea con Goku- Bulma no pudo evitar entrar y añadir- Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna barbaridad en la tierra.- Eso no lo sabremos- Agrego Yancha mientras se voltio para observarla pero al instante todos escucharon una voz proveniente de la puerta que se encontraba frente al balcon – Oye! Muchacha! Muchacha terrícola, ven! Te nececito ven pronto!- Era la voz de Vegeta que se escuchaba y aunque a ella le gustaba escuchar su voz le molestaba aun que no la llamaran por su nombre, asi que miro hacia la direccion de donde provenia la voz un poco enojada- Oyeme por si no lo sabias mi nombre es Bulma, asi que llamame por mi nombre! Grosero!- se jiro hacia la puerta como si el estubiera observandola, el la ignoro y dijo- En donde esta mi ropa?- La puse en la labadora por que estaba sucia- dijo esta mientras todos la miraban –Qu… Que dijiste? – Dijo Vegeta algo sorprendido – Ahí te deje ropa, o no? – Menciono la peliazul en un tomo mas vurlon pues sabia que la ropa que le dejo no era para nada del agrado del principe, una camiza color rosa que apropósito decia BAD BOY en su espalda y un pantalón amarillo, Vegeta no dejaba de mirar esa estupida ropa que le dejaron y estaba dispuesto a no ponersela – Un principe de los sayajin no puede ponerse estos atuentos- Estaba enfurecido pero Bulma no dejaba de molestarlo- No quieres, pues anda desnudo- le giño el ojo a sus amigos mientras ellos reian y Vegeta mientras tanto no dejaba de imprecionarse con ella, pues el lo tomaba muy en serio – Rayos es una mujer muy grosera!- todos reian a ecepcion de Vegeta pues cuando salio del baño se miraba con impotencia mientras serraba sus puñós –Esto es orrendo- dijo entre dientes y algo avergozado pero Bulma no conocia un limite- Te vez muy bien asi- dijo mientras le lanzo una mirada coqueta pero burlona a la vez y todos siguieron riendo pero la risa duro poco pues el sayajin se enfurecio – Si valoran su vida no se rian! Silencio!- les ordeno y todos callaron, Bulma lo miro de reojo sabia bien que se habia pasado con el pero ella queria hacerlo para que aprenda a tratarla como se debe, pero tambien penso que el podia irse fácilmente otra vez asi que le dijo- Y por que no te quedas hasta que regrese Goku- se voltio para verlo, -estoy segura que mi plan funcionara.- penso para si misma y el como siempre de orgulloso jiro su rostro para calmar el enojo pero no queria responderle, ya que si queria quedarse solo que no se atrevia a decirlo, eso era rabajarse según el – Se que eres algo fuerte pero no tienes nada de dinero verdad?- Comento la peliazul y como no resivio respuesta saco su haz de victoria- Y si te quedas aquí seras el primero en saber sobre el regreso de Goku- el sorprendido y Bulma con cara de victoria lo invito a que se quedara con ellos mientras parloteaban ella solo pensaba en el y el como siempre recostado a lo lejos en una pared.

Bulma empezó a cocinar y no dejaba de sonreir, de vez en cuando le daba una mirada a Vegeta sin importar que Yancha estubiera cerca, eso era algo inevitable pero aparentemente el novio de Bulma aun no percataba las señales, después de unos minutos algo inesperado sucedió, Vegeta golpeo la mesa y se notaba algo nervioso, Yancha y Krilin tambien habian cambiado sus expresiones faciales, algo sucedia pues todos estaban muy nerviosos pero Bulma no entendia que podría estar pasando…

**_¿Por que fue ese cambio repentino de Vegeta, Yancha y Krilin? ¿A caso algo malo esta por ocurrir?_**


	3. COMO TESOROS ESCONDIDOS

_**Aquí le dejo lo que sigue, por favor díganme si les gusta**_

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_Bulma empezó a cocinar y no dejaba de sonreír, de vez en cuando le daba una mirada a Vegeta sin importar que Yancha estuviera cerca, eso era algo inevitable pero aparentemente el novio de Bulma aun no percataba las señales, después de unos minutos algo inesperado sucedió, Vegeta golpeo la mesa y se notaba algo nervioso, Yancha y Krilin también habian cambiado sus expresiones faciales, algo sucedía pues todos estaban muy nerviosos pero Bulma no entendia que podría estar pasando…_

**COMO TESOROS ESCONDIDOS**

Un baso callo al suelo cuando Vegeta golpeo la pesa- Grr! Ese estupido de kakarotto no fue capaz de eliminarlo cuando tubo la oportunidad!- Grito este mientras cada palabra que salia de su boca lo hacia enojar mas- Estas seguro de que este ki pertenece a Frizer?- Yancha comento con una gota de sudor en su rostro, el sayajin impacientado y mas por la pregunta de Yancha dijo- Crees que yo puedo cometer errores como tu? Eres solo un novato- Vegeta respondio, aunque sabia que un peligro amenazaba la tierra y sus existencias no dejaria de lucírsela y mas teniendo a Bulma cerca, el sayajin solo queria que Bulma vea la diferencia entre el terricola y el, al instante Yancha se paro golpeando la mesa y algo enojado- A quien le dices novato?- mientras se preparaba para pelear, pero Bulma aunque sentía un poco de temor ya estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones y lo tomo de lo mas tranquila –Oye Vegeta, si necesitas usar la salsa de tomate aquí la tienes- Puso el envase con la salsa frente a el, aunque pareciera algo extraño ella lo hizo pues sabia que Vegeta no titubeaba dos veces para matar a quien sea, pero este solo la miro con cara de asombro por no alterarse ante la situación como los demás. – Tengo el fatal presentimiento de que Bulma sera la unica sobreviviente- Oolog agrego con pena, al parecer este era el unico que notaba lo que sucedia con Bulma y Vegeta, Oolog comprendia que Vegeta no tenia ningun tipo de compasión ni paciencia con nadie a excepción de Bulma, estaba mas que claro ¿no?

Yancha, Vegeta y Krilin planiaron ir al logar donde provenia el ki de Frizer pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz encantadora pero dominante de Bulma- Esperen un momento, yo tambien ire!- Yancha respondio- No iras! Es muy peligroso que vayas.-Disculpame Yancha pero ni tu ni nadie me van a dar ordenes, es una decisión mia y punto.- Yancha gruñó pero sabia que era en vano estar discutiendo, mientras Vegeta miraba detenidamente a Bulma- Agh! Que mujer tan mandona, pero como me encanta, no se como aun soporta a ese insecto a su lado- penso Vegeta pero después trato de suprimir lo que dijo- Concentrate y deja de pensar estupideces!- Volvio a pensar para después hablar- Seguiran con sus tonterias o que? – les lanzo una mirada profundamente enojada y Bulma saco de su bolsillo una capsula que al arrojarla al patio se convirtió en una aeronave y ella procedio a ir tras ellos.

Despues de unos minutos la nave de Bulma aterrizo justo donde se encontraban los chicos, bajo de inmediato de la misma para acercarse a ellos – Ay! Que bueno que los encontre!- dijo mientras se sacudia el polvo Yancha se jiro a mirarla atonito pero Vegeta como siempre estaba distante ignorandolos según se entendia pero estaba escuchando todo lo se platicaba – Diganme que demonios vinieron a hacer a este lugar!- Dijo Yancha exaltado pues el trato era que Bulma se iba a quedar lejos del lugar, solo para iria para mantenerse al tanto, pero la peliazul puso cara de enojo y sus manos entre la sintura mirandolo fijamente- Vinimos a ver a ese tal Frizer por que cuando estube en el planeta de Pîccoro no pude verlo- dijo sin tituvear pero Yancha no se intimido por eso y trato de aparentar algo protector- Viniste a verlo? Esto no es un juego! Acaso no sabes que tan peligroso es ese enemigo?- Claro que lo se, por eso vine! Frizer es tan poderoso que es capaz de hacer explotar la tierra, ahora no tiene importancia el lugar donde este si… - Yancha estaba totalmente imprecionado era como si no conociera a Bulma, ya que esta tenia la costumbre de gustarle el peligro aunque le asustaba a veces, pero ademas de eso, penso en las palabras de la peliazul y penso que este seria el final pero Bulma decidio terminar su frase – Definitivamente quiero verlo!- sonrio de una forma desafiante hacias Yancha.

Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba escuchando todo y mirando de reojo y dijo en voz baja- Hum… pense que solo era vulgar pero tambien es agresiva- poco a poco Bulma estaba logrando que Vegeta sienta interes por ella, en ese momento Vegeta se sentia mas atraido hacia ella, incluso mas de lo que el mismo pensara, su carácter le recordaba a las mujeres sayajin de su planeta, era la mujer idónea para el, solo existia un problema, el no era capaz de dejar su orgullo y menos en este momento, tan solo acercarse a ella era demostrar debilidad – Si tan solo esta sabandija no estubiera- penso pero después suprimio sus pensamientos- Que diablos estoy pensando!- se decia a si mismo mientras varias gotas de sudor pasaron por su rostro pero Bulma lo interrumpió- Vegeta, verdad que puedes pelear con ellos?- eso fue casi un insulto para el, pero proveniente de ella realmente no le molestaba, pero tenia que pasar lo mas desapercibido con ella pues el ya le habia permitido muchas cosas- Callate! Si no quieres morir con nosotros sera mejor que regreses! Ya has tenido experiencia en aquel planeta y si no lo recuerdas eres una imbesil!- Grito este mientras le lanzo una mirada inexpresiva –Que imbesil?- Se sorprendio pues Vegeta nunca le habia hablado de esa forma – Vegeta no seas descortés por que le dices imbesil?- Agrego Yancha aun tratando de ser protector pero por dentro se moria de miedo, no queria volver a morir – Verdad que no soy una imbesil – dijo Bulma un tanto indignada- No por supuesto que no, en todo caso solo eres bullosa y siempre te estas comportando como un hombre- al terminar la oracion Bulma le jalo fuertemente la oreja a Yancha provocando que este gritara un poco –Muy bien Yancha dime de que lado estas- le grito- Crei que estaba de tu lado perdona!- Dijo Yancha tratando de zafarse.

Despues de lo ocurrido (todos saben lo que ocurrio, aparecio Trunks del futuro, derroto a Frizer, llego Goku y Trunks le dijo que sucederia en el futuro y cual era el plan)

Pasaron los dias y Vegeta no veía progreso en su entrenamiento por que siempre estaba pensando en aquellos ojos celestes perfectamente combinados con el pelo azul de Bulma, frustrado se encontraba el en el patio tratando de no romper lo que estaba a su alrededor, Bulma quien lo observava de vez en cuando se acerco a el claro lo suficiente para que el la escuchara- Vegeta! Tengo una idea que te puede servir de ayuda- Este que se encontraba dando puños al aire (sin camiseta) quedo perplejo con uno de los puños inmóviles- Que quieres mujer? – la miro pero esta se adelanto a acercarse a el y le hizo seña de que la siguiera- Ven Vegeta no te arrepentiras- le guiño un ojo y el sayajin no pudo evitar sonrojarse. -De que se trata- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos – Ya veras- añadio Bulma mientras se detubo y lanzo una capsula en un sitio donde no estorbara nada, inmediatamente salio una gran maquina que hizo que Vegeta se impresionara aun mas,- Que es esto?- dijo titubeando un poco- Es una maquina de gravedad- lo miro sonriente y noto que el pelinegro se encontraba algo confuso – Va te explico, cuando Goku viajo a Namek viajo en una nave de estas que mi papa le construyo especialmente para que entrenara… Goku se lo pidio por que con Kaiosama el entrenaba con la gravedad aumentada algo asi- Vegeta la interrumpio- Por eso es que Kakaratto se hizo mas fuerte…- Exacto!- dijo Bulma interrumpiendolo ella a el y prosiguió- Entonces, decidi hacer esta nave pero con mas potencia que la anterior para que entrenes, que te parece?- Miro a Vegeta de reojo y y este rara vez sonrio cosa que era casi imposible pero cuando lo hacia enloquecía a cualquier chica que estubiera cerca y para su fortuna la chica mas cercana era Bulma, que esta vez se sonrojo – Vaya mujer… algunas veces sabes hacer tu trabajo- añadio este- Algunas veces? Que no se te olvide que estas hablando con la grandiosa y hermosa Bulma Briefs siempre hago bien mi trabajo!- Vegeta rio esta vez – De que te ries?- dijo Bulma- me rio por que te crees hermosa- Dijo el sayajin entre risa- mono estupido, al menos dame las gracias- Bulma trato de esquivar el tema pues aunque sabia que era hermosa su autoestima estaba por el piso, últimamente habia tenido mas problemas con Yancha que de costumbre.

El dia paso lento al menos para Bulma por que ya no estaba discutiendo con Vegeta, cosa que la entretenia por que el estaba con su "juguete nuevo" ademas estaba pensando en como terminar con Yancha, ya era demasiado pesado estar con el, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre quien le comentaba sobre su grandioso dia, Bulma silenciosamente y sin que su madre se diera cuenta se retiro de la sala y se fue para su lugar preferido, el jardin del techo, ahí se puso a recordar lo que habia sucedido con Vegeta hace unos meses atrás pero para su sorpresa al entrar al jardin vio una figura muy familiar y atrayente que se encontraba de espalda hacia ella – Que haces aquí?- dijo esta sin mucho animo. – A veces vengo aquí… Pero que te importa!- dijo al final tratando de recuperar su postura – No se por que tengo que estar dándole explicaciones a esta maldita mujer- pensó auque su rostro seguía inexpresivo, Bulma suspiro y miro el cielo,- Como quieras Vegeta- estaba decidida a irse, no queria estar discutiendo esa noche pero algo la detuvo, era la mano de su preciado principe que esta vez la miraba con la misma inocencia y calidez de aquella noche- Que te pasa mujer?- la peliazul evadió el tema pero aprovecho para sacarle información que mas adelante podrian ser útiles para ella- Vegeta, como era tu planeta? Y tus padres?- Vegeta miro hacia el cielo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y ella hizo lo mismo duro un momento para responder y en su rostro se noto la tristeza y la nostalgia – Mi planeta era algo hermoso a simple vista, pero cuando lo observabas detenidamente era tan fascinante como buscas tesoros escondidos- sonrío un poco- mis padres… mis padres no tengo mucho recuerdo de ellos pero eran muy unidos aunque a mi padre le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos a ella, al menos en publico, recuerdo varias veces cuando salía al jardín y los observaba abrazándose nunca entendí ni quise entender lo que sucedía con ellos hasta que…- se sumergió en sus pensamientos pues iba a meter la pata la – hasta que te conocí- pensó para si mismo pero dijo- Frezer mato a mis padres y con ello la hermosura de planeta que una vez llame hogar- Bulma no pudo evitar pasar sus delicados dedos sobre el rostro de Vegeta que rara vez permitió que ella lo hiciera, la peliazul sabia que así no terminaba la oración pero se decidió dejarlo así.

Al cabo de unos segundos Vegeta se incorporo y frunció el seño – No necesito la lastima de una mujer tal gritona como tu, ni de nadie- trato de irse pero esta vez fue Bulma quien lo retuvo – Vegeta…- simplemente susurro ella mientras se acerco al sayajin y rozo sus labios y pactaron esa noche con un apasionado beso…

**_¿Que planea Bulma? ¿Que sucedera con Yancha... Y Vegeta? ¿Creen que del consuelo pueda nacer el amor?_**


	4. LA GRAN EXPLOCION

**_Aquí continuo el capitulo no es muy largo, lo siento. _**

**_En el capitulo anterior…_**

_Al cabo de unos segundos Vegeta se incorporo y frunció el seño – No necesito la lastima de una mujer tal gritona como tu, ni de nadie- trato de irse pero esta vez fue Bulma quien lo retuvo – Vegeta…- simplemente susurro ella mientras se acerco al sayajin y rozo sus labios y pactaron esa noche con un apasionado beso…_

****LA GRAN EXPLOCION

Al rosar sus labios ambos sintieron como su piel se acalambraba pero era una sensación de satisfacción, al cabo de unos segundos Vegeta sujeto el rostro de Bulma mientras la alejaba un poco de su rostro – Que haces mujer?- dijo este haciendo un esfuerzo por comprenderla pero no obtuvo respuesta de la peliazul que para ese entonces se encontraba algo confusa, Vegeta intento volver a besarla pero esta vez ella no se alejo y sin poder mirarlo por la vergüenza dijo – Tienes razón, no se lo que hago- suspiro profundamente mientras salian lagrimas de sus ojos pero trato de disimularlas, el pelinegro se enfureció y no le importo verla llorar, pues ya que el sabia tan poco de las emociones humanas no le importaba mas que sus propias emociones – Eres una estupida! Como te atreves? Acaso no sabes que soy el principe de los sayajin? Puedo exterminar a tu raza ahora mismo si quiero!- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba un poco su rostro en seña de ignorarla pero Bulma esta vez si se enojo, ella esperaba que Vegeta la insultara pero nunca dejaría pasar por alto las intenciones, con sus actos Vegeta solo demostraba que se interesaba en si mismo y en nadie mas de eso ella estaba segura – Estupida? El unico estupido aquí eres tu! Si tanto quieres destruir el planeta, por que no empiezas conmigo y te dejas de balbucear!- Le dijo esta enfurecida alzando la voz y provocando que el sayajin se enojara aun mas, pero tambien lo hizo pensar en algo muy importante- Por que no me atrevería a matarla de una vez?- eso hizo que Vegeta se retirara de aquel jardin con signos de impotencia y algo dudoso, Bulma volvio a suspirar y cuando ya no hubo rastros de el se toco los labios volviendo a recordar sus sentimientos hacia el pero no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima cuando recordo tambien que a su entender Vegeta no la queria, solo queria "experimentar" con ella lo que en otros planetas se le hacia imposible – Si, Vegeta tiene razon! Soy una estupida! No se que hago con Yancha ni se por que lloro por Vegeta- Seco sus lagrimas mientras se incorporaba – Esto se acabo- esa fueron sus palabras finales en ese dia, después de ahí simplemente se retiro a su habitación a dormir.

Pasaron varios dias y Bulma ignoraba a Vegeta y a Yancha ellos como siempre trataron de llamar su atención pero sus intentos eran fallidos. Al cabo de un mes Bulma se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre, estaba enojada, sin razon aparente simplemente amanecio con mal humor, se arreglo rapido y bajo las escaleras, decidio ponerse a hacer el desayuno, el aroma de la deliciosa comida que hacia ella abundo todo el lugar haciendo que Vegeta bajara de su habitación esperando que le sirvieran la comida se paro en una de las paredes de la cocina y sin hablar, pero no soporto por mucho ser ignorado – Aun no has terminado? – dijo un poco irritado – No, aun no he terminado pero si quieres comer algo prepáratelo tu o espera a que termine- Dijo Bulma un poco cortante, sirvió el desayuno de Vegeta en la mesa, este se sento y comio en silencio, cosa que para Bulma fue raro pues el siempre da la ultima palabra en sus discusiones, ella tomo su comida y se fue para la sala, paso un buen rato y ella casi no tocaba su comida, solo suspiraba sin darse cuenta que Vegeta la observaba desde la cocina de repente sonó el timbre de la casa – Bulma! Soy yo, Yancha- dijo la voz que estaba detrás de la puerta, Vegeta se paro aun mas irritado- Aggh! Esa sabandija! Que diablos hace aquí?- dijo en voz baja mientras salía rápidamente de la cocina y se adentraba a la maquina de gravedad.

Bulma lo hizo pasar y se condujeron hacia el patio cerca de donde estaba Vegeta entrenando un poco distraído pues no dejaba de observarlos por la ventana de la maquina -Bueno Yancha- suspiro Bulma- Vamos sin rodeos, creo que tu y yo debemos terminar definitivamente…-Que? – dijo Yancha exaltándose – Acaso crees que puedes terminar conmigo tan fácilmente- añadio ahora molesto, no dejaba de comportarse como un patan. –Ha! Acaso estas sordo? Por que te acabo de decir que terminamos- dijo Bulma esta vez cruzándose de brazos y parándose frente a el – Gracias por hacerme el favor, lo bueno es que no te soportare mas- dijo Yancha resignándose pero molestándola mas, la peliazul alzo su mano para golpearlo pero este la sujeto muy fuerte haciendo que ella se retuerza un poco, Vegeta que se encontraba aun en la maquina casi sale para darle su merecido a Yancha pero algo lo detuvo, fue mirar a Yancha besando a Bulma asi que decidió seguir entrenando y dejarlos en paz aunque esta vez estaba mas furioso de la cuenta – Eres un idiota!- grito bulma mientras acacheteaba a Yancha – Vete- añadió haciendo señas hacia la calle y Yancha se fue enojado.

Llego la hora de la comida y Vegeta se dirigió como de costumbre a la cocina Bulma se sentó esta vez a comer en la mesa con el pero este se incorporo y la miro diferente a como la miraba antes, la miro con cara de asco, era como si le asqueara estar cerca de ella y se fue a comer a otro lado Bulma por su parte se quedo pensativa y así paso todo el dia, solo pensaba en por que Vegeta ahora la miraba asi.

-Claro! Cuando Yancha y yo discutimos el estaba cerca, será..noo.. será que el vio todo?- pensó Bulma suspirando esta vez se encontraba en la sala, pero fue interrumpida por su madre, que ya sabia perfectamente lo que sucedía – Bulma, Bulma! Te tengo una sorpresa! Acabo de encontrar una panadería, mira! Verdad que están lindos?- la Sra. Briefs entro a la sala con una bandeja en la mano que paso a depositarla en una pequeña mesita para que Bula los vea, pero aparentemente el plan de la Sra. No funciono así que agrego- se ven exquisitos no te gustaría aprobar?- Se sentó frente a los pastelillos – Que envidia me das nunca tienes preocupaciones- musito Bulma poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza – Vamos bulma tómalo con calma no tienes que estar triste solo por que Yancha y Vegeta están entrenando y no te hacen caso arriba esos ánimos- la miro pero sin dejar de sonreír pero Bulma la interrumpió algo exasperada – Por favor mama! No hagas esas bromas de mal gusto!- las dos callaron por que sintieron que alguien mas se acercaba, esta vez era el Sr. Briefs que entro a la sala diciendo- Vaya… esta vez si estoy sorprendido, Vegeta es un hombre muy efusivo- miro a Bulma que se le Safo decir – Que?- Le he dicho que es imposible que entrenara en una gravedad aumentada 300 veces pero siempre me esta pidiendo nuevos robots para ejercitarse ya que siempre los descompone- agrego el Sr. Briefs despreocupadamente – El es un lunático a quien solo le gusta pelear- dijo bulma mirando detenidamente a su padre la madre de Bulma los interrumpió y hablo sobre lo apuesto y varonil que era Vegeta hasta que llego un pequeño Robots que le había comentado la vuelta de Yancha quien se encontraba afuera esperando a Bulma pero esta lo ignoro y empezó a tomar el te con su madre.

Mientras tanto Vegeta seguía entrenando y cada vez mas se enojaba consigo mismo- Por que rayos estoy pensando en esa terrícola tan tonta! Que me esta pasando! Acaso me estoy haciendo mas débil- grito pues ahí era el único lugar donde lo podía hacer sin que lo escucharan, de repente sintió un ki muy desagradable para el acercarse – Ese insecto cree que puede quedarse con ella- Vegeta dejo de golpear a los robots y se puso en forma de ataque – No puedo creer lo que estoy pensando, pero desde el momento en el que bese a esa mujer dije que sera mia y no dejare que esa basura inserbible se atreva a interponerse en mi camino- volvio a gritar mientras una aura dorada empezo a cubrir su cuerpo, su pelo se torneaba dorado y sus ojos azules, pero no se quedo ahí el poder de Vegeta se incrementaba considerablemente y la maquina no aguanto mas hasta explotar.

Bulma que aun seguía con su madre sintieron un gran temblor y salieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el estallido Yancha también corrió hacia ese mismo lugar y cuando ambos llegaron encontraron simplemente restos de una nave ya inservible pero nada de Vegeta, entonces la angustia empezó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Bulma – La nave no pudo resistir mas, ese entrenamiento era sumamente peligroso- dijo yancha impresionado mientras bulma se dejo caer en el suelo tratando de encontrar restos del sayajin – Vegeta…- simplemente logro decir pensando en lo peor – Ay Dios… - dijo sollozando mientras excavaba con sus manos pero ahí mismo una mano salio dentro de los escombros provocando el sobresalto de Bulma que se tiro hacia donde estaba Yancha, en segundos Vegeta saco su cuerpo de los escombros con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Bulma miro detenidamente el cuerpo del Sayajin todo ensangrentado – Vegeta! Estas vivo!- Por supuesto- susurro incorporándose aun molesto por ver que Yancha estaba muy cerca de Bulma que al mismo tiempo esta suspiro y le lanzo una mirada amenazante a Vegeta – Oye que intentabas hacer! Por poco destruyes mi casa! A ver si ya te comportas!- Vegeta solo la observo y no aguanto mas asi que se desplomo entre los escombros – Ah… Vegeta!- grito la peliazul impactada mientras sujeto a Vegeta entre sus brazos...

_**¿Que pasara con Vegeta? ¿Podra recuperarse de esta gran explocion? **_


	5. REACCIONES INESPERADAS

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_Bulma que aun seguía con su madre sintieron un gran temblor y salieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el estallido Yancha también corrió hacia ese mismo lugar y cuando ambos llegaron encontraron simplemente restos de una nave ya inservible pero nada de Vegeta, entonces la angustia empezó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Bulma – La nave no pudo resistir mas, ese entrenamiento era sumamente peligroso- dijo yancha impresionado mientras bulma se dejo caer en el suelo tratando de encontrar restos del sayajin – Vegeta…- simplemente logro decir pensando en lo peor – Ay Dios… - dijo sollozando mientras excavaba con sus manos pero ahí mismo una mano salio dentro de los escombros provocando el sobresalto de Bulma que se tiro hacia donde estaba Yancha, en segundos Vegeta saco su cuerpo de los escombros con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Bulma miro detenidamente el cuerpo del Sayajin todo ensangrentado – Vegeta! Estas vivo!- Por supuesto- susurro incorporándose aun molesto por ver que Yancha estaba muy cerca de Bulma que al mismo tiempo esta suspiro y le lanzo una mirada amenazante a Vegeta – Oye que intentabas hacer! Por poco destruyes mi casa! A ver si ya te comportas!- Vegeta solo la observo y no aguanto mas asi que se desplomo entre los escombros – Ah… Vegeta!- grito la peliazul impactada mientras sujeto a Vegeta entre sus brazos._

**REACCIONES INESPERADAS**

-No se te ocurra cometer alguna tontería, interfieres mi entrenamiento- Susurro Vegeta mirando a la peliazul – Aun piensas seguir entrenando con ese cuerpo tan mal herido? Es imposible añadió Bulma mirando a Vegeta ambos sabían a lo que se referían pero el único sin entender era Yancha – me estas diciendo que hacer a mi? Soy el sayajin mas fuerte del universo y te voy a demostrar que superare a ese inútil de Kakarotto- dijo Vegeta casi sin poder hablar –si hombre se que podrás superar a cualquiera pero primero escucha lo que voy a decirte-dijo Bulma con compasión aunque Vegeta era muy fuerte aparentemente ella sabia que el estaba destrozado, Yancha los observo detenidamente y pensó - ¿De que me perdí?- Vegeta trato de pararse mientras dacia- A mi ninguna humana me dice que tengo que hacer- Pero su cuerpo no resistíos mas y se desmayo –Vegeta!- grito Bulma mientras se acercaba mas a su cuerpo mal herido – Yancha! No te quedes ahí parado y ve a ver que esta pasando con los médicos que aun no llegan!- este obedeció al instante y salio a buscarlos un poco enojado… o mas bien celoso por lo que ocurrió.

Bulma no era medico pero sabia que los sanyajin son realmente fuertes y que esa explosión dejo muy mal herido a Vegeta para que se desmayara tan rápido, lo miraba entre sus brazos y suspiraba, los médicos llegaron y le dieron las atenciones necesarias, lo llevaron a un cuarto de la casa, era como una pequeña clínica y ahí le dieron los diagnósticos- Gracias a Dios el estará bien dentro de tres semanas, no se preocupe señorita, este hombre es realmente fuerte!- Dijo el doctor alentándola- Aquí le dejo los estudios y su dieta pasare dentro de unas horas para ver como sigue - Señalo este a una pequeña mesa al lado de Vegeta mientras se iba.

Vegeta aun seguia ensangrentado asi que Bulma después de mirarlo detenidamente busco una esponja y empezo a limpiar suavemente su cuerpo aun inconciente, el pelinegro reaccionaba poco a poco por el dolor hasta que este se despertó por completo, la miro pero no podía hablar, estaba muy congestionado y tenia una maquina suministrándole aire, ella lo miro muy entristecida- Vegeta… Descansa- le dio un beso en la frente y este la miro anonadado y volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir. Pero detrás de ella se encontraba Yancha postrado en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos- Así que… -susurro para no despertarlo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la peliazul suspiro y salio de la habitación para hablar con Yancha – Así que?- añadió algo cansada de las peleas con este sujeto. – Así que me dejaste por Vegeta? No lo puedo creer- la miro mientras apretaba sus puños.- No te deje por Vegeta, te deje por que no supiste cuidarme- añadió Bulma hablando un poco mas alterada.- Por favor! No soy tonto se que fue por ese…- ella lo interrumpió – Mira Yancha si viniste aquí a insultarlo te puedes ir, no te deje por Vegeta es la ultima vez que te lo digo, reconoce que no tuviste los pantalones bien puesto para cumplir con tu parte, y si me gusta Vegeta y que?- con rabia dijo la peliazul tapándose la boca por haber metido la pata en lo ultimo que dijo, Yancha paso a retirarse sin nada mas que decir, ni siquiera intento mirar hacia atrás. Bulma por lo tanto entro otra vez a la habitación donde se encontraba Vegeta sin pensar mucho en lo del joven Yancha pues sabia que eso se le iba a pasar algún día, saco una silla de donde estaba la mesita y se sentó frente a Vegeta a observar cada una de las fracciones de su rostro después de unos segundos de pensar entraron sus padres –Solo me queda decir de que es un milagro que el se allá salvado después de esa gran explosión, los sayajin son una raza muy resistente – dijo el Sr. Briefs cruzándose de brazos – Pobresito de Vegeta- musito la madre de Bulma mientras estos salían de la habitación nuevamente dejando a Bulma sola aun observando a Vegeta con preocupación.

Bulma decidió seguir a sus padres y descansar un rato pero Vegeta susurraba entre sueños- Kakarotto… Soy mas fuerte que tu, superare tu poder a como de lugar- Bulma al escucharlo se voltio hacia el para escuchar lo que decía entonces mejor decidió sentarse y recostarse un poco en la mesa para esperar a que Vegeta despertara. El doctor quien entro la vio dormida así que no decidió interrumpirla le quito el oxigeno a Vegeta y le dio una pequeña ojeada antes de irse al cabo de media hora Vegeta aun se retorcía y decía cosas entre sueños hasta que despertó de su pesadilla tratando de respirar pues estaba algo agitado, pero para su sorpresa la peliazul estaba sentada a su lado durmiendo el la observaba detenidamente mientras pensaba- Bulma… eres el único ser viviente que a demostrado algún sentimiento positivo hacia mi, por que lo haces?- meditaba en eso una y otra vez – Si los androides destruyen la tierra, tu morirás. No puedo permitirme eso- trataba de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para incorporarse.

Después de encontrar el equilibro sujeto a Bulma recostándola en la cama sin que esta se despertara y con esfuerzo se puso a buscar al Sr. Briefs hasta encontrarlo en su laboratorio, Vegeta entro silenciosamente y dijo – Construye una nueva maquina de gravedad- este entrecerraba los ojos algo adolorido el Sr. Briefs respondió con calma – Vaya Vegeta me sorprendes eres muy testarudo, mañana la tendré lista pero no te recomiendo entrenar en tu estado-

Bulma que aun seguía en la habitación despertó y al mirar a su alrededor vio que Vegeta no se encontraba, se paro inmediatamente de la cama para buscarlo pero se detuvo a pensar en como llego a la cama – Bueno eso ahora no es importante- dijo para si misma pero al salir de la habitación se encontró justamente con Vegeta y el Sr. Briefs que encaminaba al sayajin tratando de ayudarlo pero el no se dejaba – Ash Vegeta! Cuando dejaras de darme esos sustos!- le reclamo la peliazul pero Vegeta la miro de reojo mientras entraba en la habitación – Nadie te pidió que lo hagas- con ese ultimo comentario el Sr. Briefs se fue del lugar pues no quería estar envuelto en sus típicas discusiones – Si, tienes razón pero soy la única que lo hace así que deberías al menos apreciar eso no?- dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a Vegeta pero para su sorpresa el sayajin dijo – Deberías preocuparte por el insecto al que llamas novio y no por mi- ese comentario hizo que la peliazul se enterneciera por ver señales de interés de parte de Vegeta pero a la vez le dio mucha curiosidad mientras se acercaba a Vegeta sin miedo a que el la rechazara le pregunto - ¿Por qué dices eso?- Por que te vi besándote con ese imbesil, además! No tengo que estar yo hablando de esas cosas contigo!- Vegeta se hizo el indiferente pero esta vez Bulma insistió – Ese imbesil como dices, me obligo a besarlo- suspiro- Umm! Eso no me interesa- agrego el pelinegro mirando hacia otro lado tratando de esquivar la mirada de Bulma pero para su sorpresa volvió a mirarla con asombro cuando esta le pregunto – Vegeta, que sientes por mi?- pero este respondió inmediatamente – Ha! Eres una mujer muy tonta, que podría yo sentir por ti? Solo siento desprecio por tu raza mujer!- esta vez hasta el mismo Vegeta se retorció por lo cruel que había sido con ella y al momento de mirarla a los ojos vio como una lagrima salía de su ojo pero ella inmediatamente se la seco y alzo el rostro- Si no sientes nada por mi… entonces dime que no sientes nada con esto- en un santiamén Bulma sujeto delicadamente la cara de Vegeta para no lastimarlo y le dio un beso que tal vez el jamás olvidaría…

Ese beso fue intenso en los pocos momentos en que se habían besado jamás ocurrió un beso igual Vegeta sin nada mas que decir o hacer se paro y la miro de reojo – Mujer…- pero no dijo nada mas que eso y se fue hacia su habitación propia. Bulma sabia lo que el quería decir mas que nada, ella sabia que el la quería aunque no lo suficiente para amarla.

La noche se apropio de toda la casa, los padres de Bulma salieron a comer con unos colegas de trabajo y la peliazul se puso a hacerle la cena a Vegeta y se dirigió a su habitación a llevarle la cena, mas bien el festín el como todo sayajin comía como si no hubiera un mañana pero para sorpresa de Bulma este no quiso esa noche Vegeta parecía estar pensativo ni siquiera quiso dirigirle alguna palabra a Bulma lo que hizo que ella se sintiera culpable por plantarle aquel beso al pelinegro – Será que realmente no le gusto- pensó Bulma pero decidió salir de la duda y se sentó al lado de Vegeta en la cama- Que te pasa? Será por lo…- dijo esta mirándolo con preocupación pero fue interrumpida por un repentino beso de Vegeta hacia ella- Shh! Quisiera saber que pasaría si…- Susurro el pelinegro mientras le hizo una sonrisa seductora a Bulma, ella quedo inmóvil ante la reacción de Vegeta y mas al sentir como su aroma, su respiración que cada vez era mas fuerte según el se acercaba…

_**¿Cómo reaccionara Vegeta? Esperen el próximo capitulo…**_


	6. REACCIONES INESPERADAS II

**Haha disculpen por dejarlo ahi pero queria causar un poco de intriga.**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

L_a noche se apropio de toda la casa, los padres de Bulma salieron a comer con unos colegas de trabajo y la peliazul se puso a hacerle la cena a Vegeta y se dirigió a su habitación a llevarle la cena, mas bien el festín el como todo sayajin comía como si no hubiera un mañana pero para sorpresa de Bulma este no quiso esa noche Vegeta parecía estar pensativo ni siquiera quiso dirigirle alguna palabra a Bulma lo que hizo que ella se sintiera culpable por plantarle aquel beso al pelinegro – Será que realmente no le gusto- pensó Bulma pero decidió salir de la duda y se sentó al lado de Vegeta en la cama- Que te pasa? Será por lo…- dijo esta mirándolo con preocupación pero fue interrumpida por un repentino beso de Vegeta hacia ella- Shh! Quisiera saber que pasaría si…- Susurro el pelinegro mientras le hizo una sonrisa seductora a Bulma, ella quedo inmóvil ante la reacción de Vegeta y mas al sentir como su aroma, su respiración que cada vez era mas fuerte según el se acercaba…_

**REACCIONES INESPERADAS II**

Entonces Vegeta empezó a besar el cuello de Bulma delicadamente, en el acto la trataba como un baso frágil tratando de no romperlo, Bulma por su parte tocaba el el pecho de Vegeta acariciando cada fracción de su cuerpo pero sin pensarlo dos veces se detuvo y se incorporo – Vegeta! Que haces?- lo miro sonrojada – Esto no puede ser… - Vegeta aun sentado en la cama la mira con sorpresa – Que? – Empezó a enfurecerse por no encontrar respuesta de ella - ¿Qué te pasa? Estas loca, tu empezaste todo este juego!- Dijo este casi gritando mientras se incorporaba para salir de la habitación y de la furia dio un portazo y salio. Bulma simplemente lo vio irse y se sintió apenada, ella estaba loca por Vegeta pero ni con Yancha había hecho nada mas allá que algunos besos.

Esa noche fue sumamente larga, Bulma se encontraba acostada en su cama tratando de dormir, sin conciliar el sueño y Vegeta había salido pero no había llegado, era aproximadamente las 2:00 AM y no había señales de el.

Por otro lado se encontraba Vegeta en unas montañas cerca de aquel lugar tratando de no enojarse mas de lo que estaba y empezó a meditar en lo que sucedió con ella en el día – No entiendo a esa mujer, se intereso por mi, pero…- sus pensamientos lo interrumpieron, vegeta se imagino justamente lo sucedido y entendió que Bulma nunca había hecho algo parecido por lo que al recuperar la paciencia se dirijo a la casa, y entro justamente a la habitación de Bulma por el balcón abrió la puerta lentamente y pero al Bulma estar despierta se sobresalto pasando de estar acostada a estar sentada frente a la ventana del balcón – Ash! Y Vegeta que no esta aquí. Que hago? – pensó la peliazul sin saber que iba a hacer pero para sorpresa de ambos Bulma vio que era Vegeta, estaba algo enfadada pero mas preocupada asi que sin pensarlo dos veces salto de la cama y lo abrazo pero para sorpresa de ella el paso una de sus manos por la cintura de ella abrazándola por igual, solo que con un poco de indiferencia típico de Vegeta.

-No tengas miedo no te are daño- dijo Vegeta utilizando su mano libre para alzar el rostro de Bulma obligándola a mirarlo.

Bulma trato de decir algo pero antes de que lograra musitar alguna palabra Vegeta le planto un gran beso haciendo que Bulma se estremeciera un poco al estar tan cerca de ese cuerpo tan calido como el del sayajin, mientras tanto Vegeta paso una de sus manos por la espalda de Bulma dibujando su silueta mientras la acariciaba, ella paso sus manos por el cuello de Vegeta haciendo que este la pegara mas a su cuerpo mientras hacia un pequeño gemido por la excitación que a Bulma aparentemente le gustaba pues ella tomo la iniciativa al hacer el beso mas apasionado.

Vegeta paso sus manos por el trasero de Bulma cargándola para después de unos cuantos besos recostarla suavemente en la cama, el pelinegro con una de sus manos empezó a levantarle el pequeño y ajustado vestido de Bulma hasta lograr quitárselo, Bulma intento sentarse para sacarle la camisa a Vegeta pero este la interrumpió y la acorralo en la cama mientras hizo una sonrisa de lado seductoramente volvió a besar a Bulma mientras jugueteaba con el brasier de esta para quitárselo.

Bulma un poco desesperada antes de que Vegeta le quitara por completo su ropa interior lo sujeto por los hombros sentándolo en la cama y ella postrándose arriba de el, ella penso a quitarle su camisa mientras lo besaba dejando descubierto su varonil pecho decorado con cicatrices de las guerras anteriores, el la sujeto por la espalda pegando sus pechos a hacia el logrando que a ambos se le erizara la piel tan solo con el rose y comenzo a besar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos para probarlos.

Después de varios jugueteos entre si Vegeta no aguantaba mas su excitación asi que se bajo el pantalón pero antes de entrar en ella el hizo una pequeña sonrisa un tanto macabra que le despertó la curiosidad a Bulma.

- Que aras Vegeta?- dijo esta con un poco de miedo a la respuesta de este.

Vegeta se acerco al rostro de ella y le dijo ya con una voz un tanto ronca pero seductora – Prometí no acerté daño, solo quiero saber que pasa si… - Un destello dorado empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Vegeta y su mirada cambio de un negro profundo a un azul turquesa y su pelo de negro paso a dorado en contraste al aura que le rodeaba, Vegeta volvió a besar a Bulma pero esta vez con mas intensidad y se introdujo en ella provocando en si un placer inimaginable.

-Ash- se quejo un poco Bulma al ser su primera vez pero cuando Vegeta iba a parar creyendo haberle hecho daño ella no le permitió asi que cada vez los movimientos de este eran mas rápidos provocando gran extasis para ambos.

Bulma cuando llego al orgasmo gimió un poco mas fuerte que las veces anteriores- Vegeta…- dijo de una forma tan sensual para el sayajin que era como musica para sus oidos, ella se aferro mas a el dejando que un escalofrios se apoderara de su cuerpo.

Despues de tal acto ambos durmieron placidamente toda la noche, pero como de costumbre Vegeta de despertaba primero que ella entonces empezo a mirar el cuerpo de Bulma detenidamente, ya que no lo habia hecho anteriormente, al menos no tan detenido con su dedo recorrio la espalda de ella haciendo que ella aun entre sueños lo abrazara. – Eres y seras mi mujer hasta la eternidad- penso, aunque no se atrevia a decirlo pues su orgullo no lo dejaba después de unos minutos en silecio Vegeta se incorporo suavemente de la cama para no despertarla y se dirijio a su habitación para bañarse.

Vegeta entro a la ducha casimente con una sonrisa en su rostro y dejaba que el agua callera en su cuerpo empezo a pensar en lo que habia sucedido con aquel joven del futuro y su gesto cambio de una sonrisa a algo mas serio- No puedo descuidar el entrenamiento- penso.

Al cabo de unos segundos salio del baño, se puso las bendas que le indicaron en los lugares que el tenia leccionados y se dirijio a la maquina de gravedad.

Por otro lado Bulma que se encontraba aun en la cama miro hacia el lugar donde deberia estar durmiendo Vegeta y suspiro, resignada y un poco confusa se paro de la cama y se dirijio a la ducha, ella estaba confusa no sabia si el la queria o solo era algo del momento, después de salir del baño se cambio y salio directamente al cuarto de Vegeta pero de camino le avisaron que el salio hacia el patio.

Bulma se enfureció y se digirió hacia el laboratorio- Vegeta me va a escuchar!- dijo casi gritando – Ese estupido mono- golpio la puerta de su laboratorio mientras entraba.

_**¿Algun dia Vegeta y Bulma dejaran de discutir? **_

**Notas del autor:**

_Lamento no abarcar mucho el lemon pero regularmente no lo hago, pues prefiero que ustedes mismos imaginen como le gustaria esa parte de la trama, pues cada quien tiene gustos diferentes pero espero que les guste este capitulo a pesar de todo. _


	7. GOLPES DESESPERADOS

**El asterico * significa pie de pagina, creanme que lo van a utilizar**

**GOLPES DESESPERADOS**

Después de la peliazul entrar al laboratorio encendió su gran pantalla y la conecto con la maquina de gravedad de Vegeta.

Vegeta que tenia ya la maquina encendida estaba tratando de concentrarse pero fue interrumpido por Bulma

-Vegeta! Sabes que no deberías estar entrenando en tus condiciones.- Dijo esta muy enfurecida

-A caso quieres morir en 3 años?- le respondió sin hacer ningún gesto mas que el acostumbrado.

-No, no quiero morir en tres años, soy una mujer hermosa y muy talentosa- Bulma cambio su enojo por una sonrisa, cuanto le gustaba hablar de si misma pero Vegeta le interrumpió.

-Pues calla mujer y déjame en paz!- le respondió formando una nueva discusión entre ambos, después de unos cuantos insultos Bulma añadió:

-Eres un maldito sayajin, debiste perderte con tu planeta- provocando que Vegeta se enfureciera y conteniéndose de la ira apago la maquina de gravedad y se fue hacia su habitación sin musitar ni una palabra.

Bulma por otro lado estaba arrepentida por las palabras que dijo sin pensarlo y lo busco por toda la casa sin encontrarlo hasta que por ultimo lugar fue a su habitación, al entrar ahí escucho la ducha así que se sentó en su cama a esperar a que el salga.

Después de unos minutos Vegeta salio secándose el pelo con la toalla y en unos boxers negros miro hacia su cama y ahí se encontraba Bulma anonada mirando aquel cuerpo estructural.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Vegeta fríamente tratando de aparentar ofendido se sentó en un gran mueble que tenia en la habitación.

Bulma como era experta para conseguir lo suyo no dejaría que esta fuera la excepción y para sorpresa del pelinegro ella se sentó a su lado recostándose de el para mirarlo tiernamente.

-Perdóname Vegeta….-

Vegeta que esta vez la miro y al ver lo que hacia cambio la dirección de su rostro – Humm- dijo

Pero en unos segundos volvió a mirarla pero esta vez sonriendo como solo el sabia hacer, logrando que Bulma se extremesiera le sujeto delicadamente el rostro obligándola a mirarlo- Me la pagaras, muy caro- río levemente hasta tal grado que solo Bulma por estar tan cerca pudo escucharlo, era una risa seductora algo que a esta le encantaba.

-Q…Que aras Vegeta?- dijo casi sin poder hablar pues sus nervios la traicionaban.

-Ya te darás cuenta- dijo Vegeta besándola delicadamente al instante pero haciendo el beso cada vez mas apasionado, sentó con un solo movimiento a Bulma en una de sus piernas acomodándola para besarla mejor.

El se le acerco al oído y le susurro con una voz ronca pero excitante

-Inebriare odor est mihi a te non impetro ideo fortasse- *

Bulma aunque no entendía lo que decía suponía que el hablaba en su idioma natal y lo beso una vez mas como si no hubiera un mañana, Vegeta empezó a acariciar su pecho con delicadeza y empezó a recorrer el cuello de ella y con una de sus manos saco el ceno izquierdo de ella y comenzó besarlo hasta empezar a succionar de el provocando que Bulma empezara a jadear de excitación y además mordió sensualmente la oreja de Vegeta y al hacerlo el sayajin también lanzo un pequeño gemido con su voz ronca haciendo que Bulma levantara la boca del sayajin para posicionarse encima de el, el la tomo por la cintura y volvieron a besarse, pero cuando ya Bulma se estaba levantando la blusa color rosa Vegeta la detuvo con sus manos y con una pequeña sonrisa un poco triste le hace señas de que no va a continuar.

Bulma impresionada por lo sucedido y un poco avergonzada se queda observándolo pero Vegeta simplemente pasaba sus manos sobre ella dibujando su silueta.

-Que pasa Vegeta?- decidió romper el silencio la peliazul mientras acariciaba el rostro del sayajin

-Esto no esta bien- dijo el casi sin poder hablar por la excitación

Vegeta bajo a Bulma de su cuerpo y se incorporo para ponerse los pantalones, ella solo lo observaba con curiosidad y a la vez atónita por que jamás se esperaba algo parecido de el

-Que sucede?- le recalco ella pero Vegeta jamás le respondió.

El pelinegro se puso unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul oscuro que hacia contraste con su piel la miro una vez mas y se fue de la habitación.

Bulma no sabia si enojarse o que pues sabia que algo andaba mal

-Que demonios le pasa a Vegeta?- Se decía si misma mientras se arreglaba la blusa y salía se esa habitación ya vacía y empezó a analizar cualquier causa por la que Vegeta no quiso estar con ella.

Por otro lado Vegeta emprendió vuelo sin ningún rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una montaña, que al parecer estaba en una sabana desolada y comenzó a golpear las duras rocas que poseía esta montaña

-Maldita sea! Que me pasa! Acaso me estoy haciendo un hombre débil? Como pude pensar en proteger a esa humana, es algo absurdo - gruño para si mismo – No entiendo por que con ella actúo de una forma diferente! Esto no debería de estar sucediendo es solo una patética terrícola y si quisiera podría eliminarla, es mas! Lo are…- río un poco tratando de convencerse. – Soy el príncipe de los sayajins y nadie… absolutamente nadie me hace ser mas débil!- continuo golpeando las rocas incrementando su ki aun confundido por todo lo ocurrido con Bulma, Vegeta aun no tenia claros sus sentimientos hacia ella pero algo inesperado sucedió.

Una figura apareció de pronto en el mismo lugar Vegeta le lanzo una mirada enfurecida a aquella persona de pelos alborotados – Que haces aquí…. – Gruño Vegeta.

**Notas del autor:**

Disculpen si lo hice muy corto el capitulo pero si lo alargo no tendría sentido y seria muy aburrido, pero les prometo seguir subiendo material pronto saben que nunca les he fallado; Los demás capítulos serán mas largos.

*****Un dato curioso es que las palabras que Vegeta le dice a Bulma en "su idioma natal" es decir, "**inebriare odor est mihi a te non impetro ideo fortasse"** significan "**tu aroma es algo embriagante para mi, tal vez por eso no puedo alejarme de ti."** En latin.


End file.
